


Hypnotic

by coockie8



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Implied Relationships, M/M, Pet Names, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: Markus has a great butt, and Leo can't seem to keep himself from staring. He wants it, now, but Markus seems far more interested with his phone call.





	Hypnotic

**Author's Note:**

> I don't care if I have to sail this ship my damn self I will do it.

Leo absent-mindedly chewed on the end of a pen as he watched Markus pace up and down the living room; clearly on the phone with someone. He had to admit that watching him just… Talk… To no one, was a little unsettling, but he was slowly getting used to it. Markus stopped in front of the counter and smiled at Leo for a moment before turning to continue his pacing. Leo grinned before letting his eyes drop so he could check out Markus’ ass as he walked away. He whistled softly and Markus looked over his shoulder to give Leo a teasingly judgmental look. Leo just shrugged before blowing a kiss. Markus rolled his eyes and turned his full attention back to the phone call.

Leo slinked around the counter and approached Markus; wrapping his arms around his waist from behind. He didn’t really know how calling worked for Androids, like… Could the people on the other line hear Leo if he talked, or did it not work that way? Either way, Leo decided to be quiet. Markus leaned back into his embrace and smiled while continuing on with the conversation. Leo grinned and pressed his hips against Markus’ backside and kissed his neck. Markus gasped softly before immediately elbowing Leo in the ribs. Leo jerked back as the air was knocked out of him before wheezing a soft chuckle. He glanced up to see Markus glaring at him over his shoulder and mouthed a quick ‘sorry’ before fleeing to the couch.

Markus just shook his head, little smile quickly returning. Leo flopped down on the couch and watched Markus continue his pacing. At the very least, he could look. And look he did. Watched Markus’ hips sway with ardent adoration. His ass was, honestly, hypnotic. Leo reached down to adjust himself as he grew hard in his jeans.

“You’ve been on the phone for two hours, Marky, get off!” He whined.

Markus stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Leo with an eyebrow cocked; a warning. Leo groaned and slumped further down on the couch. Markus just chuckled softly and turned his attention back to the call again. Leo tilted his head as he slowly undressed Markus with his eyes. He knew his problem, in the grand scheme of things, was insignificant, and Markus was an important person, with an important role, but Leo wasn’t exactly known for his selfless, and giving nature. He was a selfish bastard who wanted his boyfriend now, and he was perfectly content to admit that.

“Two hours!” He repeated.

Markus halted in his movements again and vaguely looked towards the ceiling in a sort of ‘God save me’ kind of way. Leo grinned, he loved making Markus do that. Markus lowered his head in the universal sign of defeat before steadily bringing the call to close, with a promise to meet in person. With that, he turned to look at Leo, arms crossed and hip slightly cocked like a disappointed parent

“Must you be so needy when I’m on the phone?” He huffed.

Leo sat up and patted his lap

“Only when you’re on the phone for longer than an hour,” He teased.

Markus rolled his eyes before smirking. He approached Leo and slid into his lap

“You’re just horny,” He hummed.

Leo nodded

“You bet I am,” He purred while reaching around to grab Markus’ butt “How can I not be when your pants leave so little to the imagination?”

Markus chuckled softly and leaned forward to press a deep kiss to Leo’s lips. Leo squeezed Markus’ back side before pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Markus chuckled into the kiss a little before pulling away and nuzzling Leo’s nose

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” He scolded.

Leo snickered before slowly tracing his hands along the hem of Markus’ jeans until they landed on his fly. He pressed a quick peck to Markus’ lips as he popped the button open and eased the zipper down

“Strip,” He ordered breathlessly.

Markus reluctantly slid off Leo’s lap to take his clothes off. Leo leaned back against the couch and licked his lips as he watched. Once Markus was nude, he put a hand on his hip and smirked down at Leo

“What?” He chuckled.

Leo shrugged

“I just like lookin’ at you,” He hummed lovingly.

Markus dropped his hand off his hip and crinkled his nose before leaning over and hiking Leo’s shirt up, pulling it off over his head, mussing his hair. He knelt between Leo’s legs and slowly undid his belt

“You know,” He started as a mischievous idea formed in his head “You talk a lot about how pretty I am,” He continued, lowering his head so Leo couldn’t see his playful smirk “Is that all I am to you, a pretty face and a nice ass?”

Leo’s smirk immediately vanished and his eyes widened

“W-What? Of course not!” He stammered, a hint of panic in his voice.

Markus bit his lip to keep from snickering. Leo sat up and grabbed Markus’ hands

“You’re incredible! You’re smart, you’re funny, you’re sweet… You put up with me. There are a thousand reasons why I love you!” He rambled.

Markus finally looked up at him, playful smirk still plastered on his lips, but blushing like plump blueberry. Leo cleared his throat and averted his gaze, blushing deeply when he realized he’d been played.

“I know you love me, Lee,” Markus assured softly, cupping his cheek “I just like to tease you.”

Leo let a little smile slip before leaning forward and pressing their foreheads together

“Jerk,” He grumbled softly.

Markus chuckled before getting back to removing Leo’s pants. Leo leaned back again and just watched Markus work, digging his nails into the back of the couch as Markus eased his pants down his legs. Once Markus had rid Leo of his clothes, he climbed back into his lap again, after which Leo immediately glued his hands to Markus’ butt again

“See, nothing to the imagination. Not that I’m complaining, so long as me and Si are the only ones who see it,” He teased.

Markus covered his mouth to stifle a laugh

“You’re such a dork,” He accused playfully.

Leo just shrugged as he squeezed Markus’ rump

“Whatever,” He drawled.

Markus arched his back slightly and gasped when two fingers teased his hole. Leo hummed and smiled playfully before pressing his lips to Markus’ as he gently pushed a finger inside. Markus whimpered into the kiss and arched his back, pushing his butt back against Leo’s hands in a silent plead for more. Leo pumped the finger a couple of times before removing it and breaking the kiss

“Bend over the arm of the couch,” He breathed.

Markus swallowed thickly before nodding and doing as he was told. He glanced over his shoulder as Leo got comfortable behind him

“Having fun?” He purred.

Leo pressed a kiss to Markus’ lower back as he fondled his backside

“Yes,” He cooed.

Markus chuckled and rested his head against his forearms, just enjoying Leo’s ministrations. He bit his lip and clenched his fists when he felt a tongue touch his entrance

“Lee,” He whined.

Leo snickered softly as he teased his tongue around the rim before pressing his tongue inside and closing his lips around it. Markus whimpered softly and pushed his hips back

“Don’t be mean this time,” He breathed.

Leo pulled back and cocked an eyebrow

“You mean like you just were?” He teased.

Markus huffed

“That was different,” He grumbled.

Leo just rolled his eyes before getting right back to eating Markus out. Markus cursed softly before hiding his face in his arms to muffle his moans. Leo wrapped his arms around Markus’ thighs to keep him from trying to escape, since Leo knew that he most certainly would try. He, of course, was very aware that if Markus _really_ wanted to, he could incapacitate Leo in seconds. He’d done it before. Leo pulled away and smirked when Markus let out a frustrated whine

“Relax, babe, I’m just breathing. Unlike you, I _need_ to do that,” He teased.

Markus huffed and looked over his shoulder

“Well work on that,” He scolded playfully.

Leo snickered and gently swatted Markus’ butt. He knew Markus couldn’t feel pain, but it was still nice to be considerate. He pressed his thumb to the rim and pushed gently to test the give. An action that caused Markus to whimper under his breath and push his hips back again

“Please,” He breathed.

Leo kissed one of the dimples at the base of Markus’ spine. Markus shuddered slightly before smiling back at Leo

“Why?” He wondered.

Leo shrugged

“They’re cute?” He chuckled nervously “I don’t know, I just like them.”

Markus just laughed softly and shook his head. Leo huffed at him before leaning forward to eat him out again. Markus went rigid and whined, hiding his face in his arms again to muffle his moaning. Leo pulled back just slightly to run a lick from Markus’ perineum to his tailbone, taking his time to circle the rim of his hole. Markus shuddered before cursing quietly when Leo pulled away entirely

“Are you _ever_ gonna let me cum from that?” He grumbled.

Leo wrapped his arms around Markus’ waist and snickered as he kissed his left shoulder blade

“Maybe,” He teased.

Markus huffed softly and pushed himself up onto his elbows. Leo nuzzled his neck as he lined with his hole and slowly pushed inside. Markus tilted his head back and rested it against Leo’s shoulder

“Fuck,” He keened.

Leo sunk his teeth into Markus’ shoulder to keep himself quiet as he slowly rutted into Markus’ heated body. Markus’ eyes rolled back slightly and a small sob escaped his throat

“Lee,” He whined “Please.”

Leo released Markus’ shoulder and pulled back, spitting out the small amount of Thirium he’d drawn that got in his mouth. Markus quickly looked over his shoulder

“Are you okay?” He worried.

Leo crinkled his nose before nodding

“Yeah, I’m fine,” He assured; caressing Markus’ hips to soothe him.

Markus let out a small sigh of relief as he relaxed. Leo tightened his grip on Markus’ hips and quickened his thrusts. Markus made a small purring sound in the back of his throat and relaxed onto his arms, pressing back to meet Leo’s thrusts. Leo moved his hands to squeeze Markus’ butt as his thrusts began to grow erratic

“I’m close,” He breathed.

Markus hid his face in his arms and whimpered

“N-Not yet,” He pleaded.

Leo reached forward to wrap an arm around Markus’ shoulders and yank him upright. Markus let out a sharp breath and his eyes rolled back as he moaned brokenly; he loved when Leo got a little rough. It didn’t happen often, so when it did it was a treat. Leo swatted Markus’ ass once before reaching around to squeeze his cock. Markus sobbed openly and reached back to tangle a hand in Leo’s hair

“Inside,” He begged softly “Please.”

Leo sunk his teeth into Markus’ shoulder again and pushed in as deep as he could go as he came. Markus shuddered as the feeling of being filled pulled him over the edge.

They spent a moment standing there to ride out the high, before Leo slowly released Markus and let him slump over the side of the couch, cooing under his breath contently. Leo chuckled and flopped down on the couch, leaning forward to press his and Markus’ foreheads together

“Glad you got off the phone?” He teased breathlessly.

Markus swallowed thickly before smiling

“Yeah,” He hummed “Take a breather, ‘cause we’re going again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking back trying to remember how and when I started shipping this. I don't remember it. A higher power bestowed this ship upon me.
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer, and happy writers write more.


End file.
